


The Heir of Light and Dark

by The_Wolfiness



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Hell, Los Angeles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-01-06 06:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Wolfiness/pseuds/The_Wolfiness
Summary: A man named Samuel John wakes up in Hell. His origins are unknown to him as he figures out more and more about the state of Hell and its plausible future. However, can he truly trust the demon named Lilith? Why is he pushed to be new King of Hell? As Samuel gets more and more acquainted with his new life, his past starts knocking on Heaven's door.





	1. Chapter 1

There was darkness. There was nothing. He felt ash falling on top of him. He felt a cold, hard surface on his ass. He felt no ground on his feet. He was sitting when he opened his eyes. The young man was awake. All he remembered was two names: Samuel and John.

 _“Is that my name?”_ he thought to himself.

Everything else that he remembered was just information. Samuel remembered all the languages he knew. He remembered nature, science, and culture. Yet his actual memories; his memories of his own life and the people in it, were not there. It was almost as if the darkness he got rid of by opening his eyes was still there. His mind was still dark, but maybe Samuel had always been a dark person. Samuel John finally started to look around. The cold hard surface he was sitting on was a pillar, and it was not the only one. He seemed to be in a hallway that was completely covered in pillars, and yes, the walls were all kinds of pillars, each being unique in size. Ash was raining down and the entire place had a prominent blue hue that Samuel could not quite place. Yet still, the place felt quite warm. Samuel climbed down the pillar to reach the hallway. A lot of questions were starting to go around his head, but for now those questions would be unanswered. Samuel looked behind him and then in front of him,

 _“Which direction do I go?”_ he wondered as he looked around curiously. Samuel started singing to himself in a soft tone to calm himself down as he turned around and walked in that direction. After some singing, he reached a door. Though Samuel noticed that there were several cell doors in this hallway.

 _“What are they for?”_ After a bit of walking in the hallway and seeing some doors he decided to enter one of them. It wasn’t a special looking door, it was merely a door he felt like opening.

 

∘₊✧──✧₊∘

 

As Samuel opened the door he was greeted with a completely different scene. This transition almost made him feel like he was dreaming, maybe he was. Samuel John was now in an elevator, in front of him he saw a few couches, a piano, a bar, and a walkway that enters into what appears to be a bedroom. Where the bathroom is – or any other room – is a mystery. On the piano seat he saw a man with olive coloured skin, dark hair with a few grey ones. He was wearing golden arm braces, a black long sleeve shirt, and a grey non-sleeve shirt on top. His expression was stern and serious, his nose quite large, and his eyes a dark brown.

“Hello?” Samuel said as he walked into the room – or apartment – carefully and curiously. The man looked up,

“I haven’t seen you before.”

“Then surprise! I suppose.” Said Samuel in a bitter and sarcastic tone. The man got up,

“I don’t get surprised easily. Only my brother has managed to be surprise me once, that was also my doom.”

“I didn’t ask for your backstory Sherlock – now – where am I?” Honestly, did anyone expect Samuel to care at the moment?

“You’re in Hell.” Answered a female voice. Samuel turned around and he saw a woman. Samuel would’ve guessed the man was from Italy. However, this woman looked a lot more from South-Africa. Yet her hair wasn’t black, it was actually a surprising light brown.

“And who are you?” asked Samuel.

“The name’s Lilith. I see you already met Uriel. Don’t worry, he’s not dead, just a part of the torture in this room.” Samuel instantly got various questions in his mind. One of the major ones was who exactly Lilith or Uriel is. Another was:

“How exactly is there torturing happening in this room?”

“Oh you’re not supposed to be tortured in here sweetie. Uriel’s brother, Lucifer, is supposed to repeatedly kill him with Azrael’s blade in this room.” Samuel looked at Lilith with a confused look and asked in a quick pace,

“Who’s Lucifer? Who’s Azrael? What’s important about their blade? And why are you here?” Lilith chuckled and smirked,

“I’m not going to answer all of your questions, kid. I’m a demon here and just happened to notice that the door to our ex-king’s cell was open.”

“There are no doors here darling and you just ‘happened to notice’? How much of a plot convenience can you be?” Lilith rolled her eyes,

“Lovely, the child has an attitude. Take it how you will. Do you want to stay here for eternity with a stupid angel or do you want to actually get out of here and do something interesting with your non-life?” Samuel walked closer to Lilith,

“I most certainly take the latter.” he said with a smirk. The two walk in the elevator and once the door closes, they are back in the hallway.

 

∘₊✧──✧₊∘

 

“Where to now?” asked Samuel as he looked at the hallway. Its familiarity made Samuel almost feel at home. Almost.

“This way.” said Lilith as she turned left. Samuel recognised the path they were walking in, soon he saw the pillar he was sitting on when he woke up.

“Where was your cell kid?”

“No clue, I only know that I am not a child.” Though Samuel had no clue what his age might be. At least he was very sure that he wasn’t a child, at worst he might be a young adult. Lilith grinned and glanced at Samuel,

“you sure look like a spoiled child to me.” Samuel rolled his eyes,

“I don’t give a damn about what you think of me.” Lilith chuckled,

“then why tell me to stop calling you a child?”

“I wasn’t telling you to not do that. I was just informing you that you were speaking an untruth.” Samuel said in a teasing voice.

“Good, I can keep calling you kid then.” Samuel playful mood immediately dropped to an annoyed one. However, he said nothing in return and the two continued walking. Wherever they were going, hopefully there would be no bloody ash.

 

∘₊✧──✧₊∘

 

“This is the Council room.” Informed Lilith as they walked past two giant doors. Samuel stopped following Lilith and he entered the Council room. He opened the two giant doors wider and found a gigantic room. The stairs went down to a path following a gigantic rectangular table with chairs made of stone. There were pillars holding up the enormously high ceiling on the outsides of the room. Behind the space that the pillars gave, there were various objects, some looking like weaponry, some having a lot more confusing purposes.

“They’re surprisingly comfortable to sit in.” pointed Lilith out. Samuel looked, for the first time in his memory, impressed.

“What’s this room for?”

“Well, there was once was a king of Hell. Then he got sick and tired of the shit in Hell, and decided to take a vacation. After the king left there was another angel who tried to run the place for a while, Amenadiel. However, he left after a while too. There were more rulers trying to take over the position, but none stayed or turned out to be fitted for it. Because of this, the demons decided to take matters in their own hands and find a way to have a solid king of Hell. After a lot of fighting, the top demons decided to just make a council. We all hate it, obviously, but we all got bored of the fighting in the first place.” Samuel walked further into the room.

“Who was the king before Amena-whatever?” Samuel instantly thought of an answer, “the Devil?”

“Yes actually, but Lucifer is gone now.” Samuel walked down the path towards the throne. Behind  one of the pillars and he noticed there was a mirror.

“Does anyone know what happened to him when he left?” Samuel asked as he observed himself in the mirror. This was the first time Samuel could actually see himself and thus know how he looks like. Besides the bloody black suit that he was wearing and the big spots of dried blood on his face; Samuel had a strong jaw line, bright blue eyes-

“As far as we know, he moved to Los Angeles. He started a nightclub and started working for the police.” - a clean shaven face, but short – very curly – black hair with the smallest hint of dark brown.- “Apparently, there was also this detective person involved.” – A large nose and full lips. On the other hand, his physique wasn’t anything too special, it wasn’t a strong physique, more of a slim one. Lilith had walked towards Samuel and was now standing next to him.

“Honestly, it doesn’t really matter anymore. Hell has accepted by now that the former King is never going to return to his position.” Samuel looked at Lilith from the mirror,

“too bad I suppose.” Lilith held Samuel’s chin,

“you’re quite handsome.” Samuel raised an eyebrow.

“Relevance?” asked Samuel in an annoyed tone.

“There is no relevance, I just wanted to look at your face more closely. I wonder how it would look like after a torture session.” Samuel pushed Lilith’s hand away,

“I don’t.” Lilith grinned,

“are you scared?”

“Samuel John? Scared? Never.”

“Was that how Mr. John died? Out of non-fear?” said Lilith in a teasing tone.

“I don’t know how I died actually.” Lilith looked surprised.

“What do you mean?”

“I just woke up here, I have no recollection of my life before I arrived.” Lilith’s expression turned more serious as she asked directly,

“How long have you been here exactly.” Samuel pouted his lips as he thought,

“I woke up on a pillar, climbed down, went into the room where Uriel was, and then you showed up.” Lilith looked at Samuel with a suspicious expression. Yet Samuel face made both an innocent and playful look.

“So you don’t even know where your cell is?”

“Nope.” Answered Samuel as Lilith started looking at Samuel from the mirror.

“Strange,” she started absent minded, “I suppose I should tell the Council about this.” Lilith formed a grin on her face, “or I couldn’t.”

“Let me guess, you’re a big part of the Council? I mean Lilith is a pretty well-known demon on Earth as well.” Lilith smirked,

“I am all of those things kid.” Samuel rolled his eyes when Lilith said the word ‘kid’. Women.


	2. Chapter 2

Lilith chuckled lightly,

“really? I’m getting eye rolls now?” Samuel smirked lightly,

“with that attitude of yours? Most certainly.” There was a little silence, purely because of the fact that Samuel and Lilith couldn’t come up with any more quirky comments to make to each other. Lilith sighed,

“I can’t even lock you back up.” Samuel grinned,

“I can’t be contained in the first place, darling.” Lilith chuckled sarcastically. Then her expressions changed as she shared the new thought she received in her mind,

“Why don’t you sit on one of the chairs?”

“What? Why? Do I have to ask for relevance again woman?”

“I am not a woman, I’m a demon, get your facts straight.” Started Lilith as she continued, “you’re a fun guy to hang around with and I can’t really take you anything else unless I have to do official crap with the Council. Thus we can stay here for a while, so why don’t you go check out how that throne sits?” she finished with a smirk. Samuel did a little eye roll as he answered,

“fine.” The two walked away from the pillar and Samuel walked to the table. He chose the chair at the head of the table. However, the closer he got to it, the more he felt like he shouldn’t be sitting on it. Somehow the simple piece of rock seemed to emit power, an ancient power that is. Samuel would’ve shaken his head if Lilith wasn’t nearby. However, just having that thought seemed to have put Samuel’s mind off the entire ‘power’ thing and it didn’t bother him as much anymore. Once they’ve reached the throne, Samuel sat on it. Now he can see the room from an entirely different perspective.

“Wise choice, this chair is actually made from Lucifer’s throne.” As Lilith mentioned, the chair was surprisingly comfortable, and the room was actually very visible as well. It almost felt like Samuel’s field of vision had expanded, and that he could now see everything in the room except for what’s behind it. Thus, to no surprise, Lilith started to slowly circle around the chair. As she reached the back of the chair she said,

“So? What do you think, Mr. John?” Samuel pouted and said,

“It’s a comfortable piece of furniture.” Lilith scoffed as she finished her little circle around the chair.

“It’s not just furniture, it’s a chair, a mighty one at that.” Samuel nodded and then said again to tease Lilith,

“It’s a comfortable rock then.” Lilith rolled her eyes,

“Children, they have no respect at all.”

“Oh I’m sorry,” started Samuel as he jokingly petted the throne, “I have respect for you rock. There you go.” Samuel stopped petting and looked at Lilith with a gigantic grin.

“Shut it with that smile of yours.”

“I don’t listen to women.”

“Still not a woman.”

“And I’m still not a child.” Lilith sat at the arm rest of the chair as she looked at Samuel.

“If you’re going to sit on a chair made for kings, then you could at least learn some manners.”

“I thought Hell stopped with the monarchy?”

“Not deliberately. A new King might be sitting in his own throne right now.” Samuel looked surprised. What exactly is this woman thinking? He got up and said seriously,

“What?” Lilith grinned,

“think about it; a human with no memories, good looks, and an unknown cell in Hell. The way you talk is quite similar to Lucifer and I think sitting on that chair makes you look even more like him.” Samuel sat back down as he said,

“Woman, I am not interested in ruling Hell. I’d rather go back to the land of the living.” Lilith scoffed,

“Earth? That place is boring. You don’t remember anything from there, what’s the point in wanting to go there? Why can’t you make Hell your kingdom?” Samuel stared at Lilith as he tried to think of an answer. Yet the answer didn’t seem to be logical, why does he want to go to the Earth?

“If you’re taking this long to answer, then I think I already have my answer, Heir of Dark.”

“Heir of Dark?” Lilith shrugged,

“or HoD for short, pronounced as hot if you’re truly a narcissist.” Said Lilith with a smirk. Samuel repeated the title in his head, Heir of Dark, Heir of Dark, Heir of Dark. The more he repeated it, the more real it became to him.

“How would I even gain a following in Hell. It’s not like I’m well-known or something.” Lilith’s smile widened as she explained,

“You are very similar to the previous king, that nostalgia can be a big benefit. It’s part of the reason why most demons didn’t truly want anyone else to rule except for Lucifer. Plus, I think you’re cruel enough to be able to ‘discipline’ a few demons around here. As for your strengths, you might be a mere human, but with me by your side that could easily be compensated.”

“Ah so that’s why you want me; you need my charms since you don’t have any.” Lilith looked annoyed at Samuel.

“Maybe get rid of your cockiness, kid. It doesn’t look good on you.” Lilith sighed, “do we have a deal or not?”

“Is this a deal now?”

“Most certainly, kid. You get to sit on the throne of Hell as Heir of Dark and I will be your right hand demon, your main advisor, whatever you want to call it.” Samuel leaned his head on his hand as he stared into the distance. Already sitting on this mighty chair made Samuel feel powerful, immortal, mighty. However, Samuel knew that none of that is true compared to Lilith, compared to any demon actually. Should he truly take this deal?

“What if I don’t take the deal.” Asked Samuel out of pure curiosity.

“I’d have to get you out of this room and back to your cell, or get someone else to do it since I’m a lazy demon.” That wasn’t desirable in the slightest. Did Samuel even have a choice then?

“Here’s the deal; I will make sure you will be the new King of Hell, and you will get me to rule beside you.” Said Lilith with a grin. However, Samuel was already thinking about loopholes. Why would Samuel even want to back out though? Was there truly anything for him left on Earth? Why would he return to a place where he didn’t even know if there was a purpose to it? Maybe he did belong in Hell. He was here for a reason, right? Maybe he belonged on a throne. If he truly was like Lucifer, then maybe that would explain it?

“Deal.” Concluded Samuel in a low and soft tone. Samuel was looking into the distance as he was thinking. Without him noticing, Lilith had a menacing grin.

“Then it’s time for the heir to take his rightful place to the throne.”

“Where do we start?” Samuel asked as he looked at Lilith again. Lilith looked back at Samuel and thought for a bit.

“You definitely need an outfit change, and a shower.” Samuel looked at his clothes again, the blood didn’t really show that well on the black suit jacket. However, it did show clearly on his white shirt.

“How is this relevant to me taking over?”

“Simple, you have to look the part and as much as I love the murdered look on your outfit, it doesn’t really look dashing.” Samuel rolled his eyes.

“Fine, where can I get some new clothing? And please, let it at least look good.”

“Why? Do you assume we wear socks with sandals in Hell?”

“If you do, that would truly be a sin. It’s too bad, even for Hell.” Lilith chuckled,

“Very true Mr. John.” Lilith got up from the arm rest, “I’m sure we can find some clothing in Lucifer’s old bedroom.” Samuel looked surprised as he asked,

“The Devil has a bedroom? Does he really sleep?” Lilith laughed,

“Of course not! He has the bedroom for other purposes, mostly for sex. Or an orgy if he feels like it.”

“How pleasant.” said Samuel sarcastically.

“Get used to it kid. There are some parts of Hell that should never change.”

“At the very least I wouldn’t want to enter a room like that.” Lilith looked annoyed,

“If you want to take over you need to be prepared to deal with our traditions. It shows respect to the older demons.” Samuel pouted and then nodded, not wanting to argument any further.

 

∘₊✧──✧₊∘

 

Even though Samuel would rather not shower in the bathroom of the Devil himself, it didn’t seem like Lilith gave him any other option. Thus he walked back into the bedroom with only a towel around his waist. The blood took a while to get off, it was everywhere; on Samuel’s clothes, forehead, neck, and more. Once he entered the Devil’s bedroom, he could truly inspect it. There was a gigantic and comfortable looking bed in the centre of the room and closest to the entrance. He also observed a couch, a gigantic closet and surprisingly a bookshelf. If the bookshelf is for décor or for practical value, was unknown to Samuel. What was less surprising was the bar, containing all kinds of alcoholic beverages.

 _“Of course the Devil is a drinker.”_ He thought as he looked more closely at the brands and kinds of alcoholic beverages on the bar.

“Sadly enough it is not the time to get drunk now kid.” Samuel sighed,

“If I am going to be ‘the Heir of Dark’ maybe you shouldn’t call me kid anymore.” Lilith chuckled, yet she didn’t reply. Samuel rolled his eyes as Lilith walked to the closet. As she opened the closet doors it is revealed that the closet is a walk in closet as well.

“You’re in luck, kid. The Devil cares about fashion.” Samuel ignored the ‘kid’ part and left the bar behind. As he entered the walk in closet he looked at the different kinds of clothing present. Luckily, the Devil was a fan of suits, just like Samuel.

“What colour would suit your desires?” Lilith asked with a playful smile. Samuel slowly moved his fingers along the many suit as he inspected them all. What colour should he wear? There was the classic black, but maybe that was too casual. Light brown was more interesting, but might be too obnoxious. Then there was dark purple, the hint to royalty might be intriguing. Or the black with red, which was a nice touch of devilishness. At this point Samuel John could stand here for hours, trying to pick which suit would fit his needs most. However, he couldn’t stand here half naked for eternity, even if some might appreciate it. Thus, he picked the black with red combination, it would remind the demons of the classic, yet was still eye catching enough to look devilish. Samuel answered after who knows how long,

“Black with a red shirt seems good.” Lilith nodded,

“I like your style.” Samuel looked at Lilith,

“are you going to stand there and watch me dress?”

“Would be entertaining, wouldn’t it?” Samuel chuckled and then said in a serious, lightly scary tone.

“Get the hell out of here.” Lilith rolled her eyes and left. However, Samuel noticed that the demon was smiling. Of course she would find it amusing. Samuel grabbed the clothes he needed, the black wingtips, the red shirt, the black suit jacket, etc., the outfit wasn’t anything too spectacular, but it was interesting enough. Samuel changed and then walked out of the closet, whilst he straightened his hair a little, even though it barely calmed down any of his curls. Whatever Lilith and Samuel will do now was a mystery to him. How he will take over Hell, is another. But somehow, dressing in different clothing made him feel powerful again. Past or no past, Samuel John was going to get what he damn well wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

“Finally, we can get the fun started.” said Lilith as she observed Samuel’s new outfit.

“How will we do that exactly?”

“Since you’re new here. I would say we need to make a dramatic entrance. I think Purson would be a great start, though it will be a challenge.”

“Purson?” asked Samuel as Lilith sighed,

“Purson is a demon. He’s part of the Council, so a high-ranking demon. Plus, he is as honest as Lucifer. That honesty can be exploited when we get him on our side.” Samuel started to wonder if he’ll be able to succeed. Will he truly be able to convince a demon to join his side? He supposed that Lilith would be a great help in this.

“Alright, where is he?” Lilith smirked,

“This way, your majesty.” Samuel smirked back as the two exit Lucifer’s bedroom. Time to talk to Purson.

 

∘₊✧──✧₊∘

 

“What do you want, Lilith?” asked Purson. Purson was wearing a suit, how devilish. His eyes were a clear greyish blue. He had a dark blond hair and a serious looking face. Samuel could already appreciate his looks, he hoped his personality was equally attractive.

“I don’t want anything, but he does.” Lilith looked at Samuel. The three of them were in a Hell loop. They were in a hospital where a man repeatably wakes up from a near death experience. Lilith said the Hell loop was connected to Lucifer, so it was a popular attraction. Whoever Reese Getty was, he was a lucky man. Purson was leaning against a wall,

“and who are you?” Samuel stood confident as he reached his hand out,

“Samuel, John.” Purson looked sceptically at Samuel, but after a short pause he shook his hand.

“Name’s Purson.” He said as he shook his hand. After the handshake Samuel put his hands in his pocket.

“Let’s get straight to business. I wish to take over Hell.” Purson laughed at Samuel when he said that.

“Seriously? Who the hell do you think you are?”

“Who do I think I am? I think I’m Samuel John, who is more than capable to rule. Your king is gone, and now there’s a council? Since when does Hell care about democracy?” Purson’s expression became more serious.

“We don’t, but constantly fighting for a throne that is meant for an angel gets boring after two decades.” Samuel chuckled,

“Two decades? Not even centuries? Sounds pathetic.” Lilith looked at Samuel angrily, maybe he went too far with that. However, Samuel remained calm. Purson crossed his arms,

“It’s better than being pushed around by Heaven. They are clearly too incompetent to get the Devil back.”

“Why wait for Lucifer? Newsflash, he isn’t coming back. Why not search for someone who is worthy? If no demon deserves the throne, then why not let a human take over?” Samuel looked deeply into Purson’s eyes. No fear, complete confidence. Purson laughed,

“Maybe because humans are even more pathetic.” Samuel twitched his eyes a little out of rage.

“At least they know what they’re doing except for you filthy demons.” Lilith wished to calm Samuel down. However, both are fully aware that if Lilith calmed him down, then it would be a sign of weakness for the two of them. Purson stopped leaning on the wall and got closer to Samuel.

“What did you just call me?” Samuel calmed down a little, no need to show wrath yet. He grinned,

“What’s more important; what will you call me?” Purson smirked,

“Oh I don’t know, maybe a cocky human who needs to stop being so goddamn noisy.” Samuel chuckled,

“Fair enough. However, at least I’m trying, unlike most demons around here.” Purson smiled a little,

“I suppose I could agree to that.” Said Purson. Finally, Lilith spoke;

“You’re the truthful one Purson, be honest here. Don’t you think Hell could use a new king?” Purson sighed.

“Of course I do. But how will this child ever be a worthy king?” said Purson as he sneered at Samuel. Lilith leaned her body against Purson’s. Samuel assumed it’s most likely one of her seductive techniques.

“Let me tell you a secret Purson; Samuel John is a human with no memories of his life on Earth. We have no clue where his cell is, and his ideals are most certainly the one like a demon’s.” Purson lightly pushed Lilith away to get her to stop leaning on him.

“There is still one issue.” said Purson. There was a pause. Samuel wondered what this was about?

 _“Wait, what is the-“_ Purson grabbed Samuel’s head and slammed it against the hospital wall. Purson then continued, “he is human, otherwise known as weak.” Samuel got disoriented for a second and was fairly certain that he was bleeding from the side of his head. If he was on Earth, he may have gotten a concussion. However, all this did was anger Samuel.

“Seriously Purson?!” said Lilith as she got annoyed. However, Samuel already changed his plan. He kicked Purson in the back, making him stumble forward a little.

“No need to get aggressive on me, you dullard!” said Samuel as he widened his arms, signalling to Purson that he dared him to attack Samuel again. Purson turned around and looked at Samuel,

“Your face may look like Lucifer’s, but that does not mean you get to boss around like him. Earn your place on the throne John, or else I will never follow you.” Samuel grabbed Purson by his suit jacket and pulled him close to Samuel. Samuel stared deep in his eyes again. If intimidation was what will get these demons to step in line, then so be it.

“What do you want me to do? I’m sure I can proof myself. We could even make a deal out of it, I gain your loyalty for doing something in return for you.” There was a long pause as the two stared at each other deeply. Then Purson grinned,

“Maybe you are more like Lucifer than I initially thought Samuel John.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Samuel said as he smirked, “So what is you want?” Purson couldn’t help but chuckle,

“If you’re going to act as the Devil at least phrase it properly. It’s: ‘what do you desire?’ That’s better for branding.” Although Samuel didn’t completely understand why Lucifer would be related to desire, he wasn’t going to ask.

“Noted.” He said as Samuel wiped the side of his head, there was indeed blood on it. Lilith crossed her arms,

“Why must men always make each other bleed?” Purson grinned,

“Why wouldn’t we? However, now’s not the time for pointless discussion. There is something little Samuel could do for me.” Samuel rolled his eyes,

“If I’m going to be king, let’s agree that I am not a bloody child.” Purson and Lilith both rolled their eyes, which made Samuel sigh. “Just tell me what you want me to do.” He said with an annoyed tone. Purson smiled maliciously,

“Something was stolen from me, my Ring of Veritas. I’m certain that you do not know Valefar, that pesky demon.” Lilith looked surprised,

“Your ring is missing?”

“What even is this ‘Ring of Veritos’” Purson corrected Samuel,

“My Ring of _Veritas_ is my greatest possession. The one who wears the ring shall only be able to speak the truth. If they were to lie, terrible pain would follow.” Samuel frowned,

“Why would you need a ring like that? Aren’t you already honest?”

“I might be honest, but others are not. Which is why it is a handy thing to have around if any children decide to make empty promises of becoming royalty.” Samuel rolled his eyes, he’s going to have to do more to gain Purson’s trust.

“Where can I find this Valefar?” Purson put his hands in his pocket as he said with a cunning smile,

“There is another famous Hell loop demons go to. There is the Hell loop of Reese Getty, the Hell loop of Cain, the Hell loop of Abel, the Hell loop of Father Kinley. And the one where Valefar would mostly likely be interested in, the Hell loop of Professor Carlisle.”

“Professor Carlisle? Who on earth is that?” Lilith explained,

“Professor Carlisle is someone who got in a car crash. Instead of saving one of his student, he saved his research. It ruined his career. But more importantly, for some reason Lucifer made a pit stop to his Hell loop some decades ago. We don’t know why since his Hell loop is way shorter than Getty’s, but it must be a juicy story for sure.” Samuel started to wonder how many other Hell loops are out there with a connection to Lucifer. What if there were several out there with such connection without the demons even knowing about it?

 _“And is my Hell loop connected to him?”_ He hesitantly wondered.

“I must warn you, Valefar likes to get aggressive very easily.” said Purson as he looked at hospital hallway, he must be in thought as well.

“More importantly, you have to handle the demon alone.” said Lilith as she looked at Samuel.

“Alone, why?”

“I’m not going to be your personal body guard, you need to be able to handle demons on your own. Besides, Valefar is low on the demon hierarchy.” Samuel pouted, how does a mere human get a stolen artefact from a pesky demon? Purson patted Samuel’s shoulder,

“The new king should be able to manage, right?” he said in a light sarcastic tone. Samuel straightened his suit jacket,

“The Heir of Dark can handle a mere demon.”

 

∘₊✧──✧₊∘

 

It’s been a while since Samuel has been alone. He started to realise how little time has passed between him waking up in Hell, to him looking for a demon called Valefar. However, what else could be expected from the afterlife? Searching for a simple cell of professor Carlisle was highly underestimated by John. However, after some hours, he did find it. Before entering the Hell loop of professor Carlisle, Samuel took a deep breath. Valefar doesn’t stand a chance.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Samuel was standing in a crowd. The crowd was accusing, who Samuel presumed to be, professor Carlisle for being a monster. Professor Carlisle, in complete misery, tried to explain how he had to save his research instead of the young student that got stuck in the car. Samuel assumed the student died in that car crash, and that the consequences of Carlisle’s corrupted priorities was enough for him to get stuck in Hell for eternity. However, Samuel had bigger priorities than Carlisle. Who in this crowd could be Valefar? Samuel tried to look and listen closely for any behaviour that seemed extraordinary.

“Monster! Monster!” could be continuously heard from the crowd. However, Samuel also spotted laughter. “Monster! Monster!” Why would a crowd laugh at a man who practically killed a young boy? News flash, they wouldn’t. Samuel couldn’t help but smirk, sometimes his own insight surprises him.

 _“Suck it Lilith, I can handle myself perfectly.”_ He thought to himself as he walked through the crowd. “Monster! Monster!” By navigating the volume of the laughter, he guided himself to who he assumed to be Valefar. After some looking – which was tricky to do with all the background noise – Samuel presumed he found Valefar. The demon, who is the only one laughing, was wearing a simple shirt and black jeans. His hair was a bright blond, and the demon had very prominent blue eyes. He looked a lot younger than Purson, it made Samuel wonder if Valefar was called a child as well by Lilith and Purson. No matter, Samuel just needed to get the Ring of – whatever the name of it is – quickly and without any inconveniences. Samuel tapped Valefar’s shoulder. The demon was surprised by Samuel’s touch, his mood transformed from joyful to serious in less than a second.

“What do ya want?” he asked in an annoyed tone and with a surprising Southern accent.

“I believe you have something of Purson’s.” Valefar couldn’t help but chuckle as he joked,

“Like what? His purse?” Samuel chuckled sarcastically as he looked seriously at Valefar.

“Where is his ring, Valefar?” Valefar put his hands in his pockets as he looked away from the scene and finally looked at Samuel.

“An’ who do you think you are?”

“Oh, how rude of me. My name is Samuel, John. I am known as the Heir of Dark.” Samuel held up his hand for a handshake. Valefar looked at the hand with disgust,

“Ah don’t know who you think ya are kid, but ya sure seem like a spoiled fellah who needs to get back in line.” Samuel put his hand back in his pocket. He rolled his eyes,

“Just give me the damn ring.” Valefar grinned,

“Not happenin’.” Samuel sighed, how does one get a demon to give a ring with pacifism? Most likely not. Valefar continued, “Ah don’t even know why you care about Purson. Have you met the guy? He’s a conservative ass. If you are this ‘Heir of Dark’, dat doesn’t mean dat Purson will follow ya. Best guess, he just got you here because he wants ya as his little errand boy.” Samuel got close to Valefar as he stared deeply into his eyes. Samuel said in an angry and intimidating tone,

“I am not his errand boy. Keep talking with that tone and I’ll show you why even a ‘conservative ass’ will follow me. Mark my words Valefar, Purson’s loyalties to Lucifer align with me. Give me his damn ring back or there will be consequences.” Valefar smirked happily,

“Now thass more like it.” Apparently, Valefar wanted Samuel to show a more aggressive side of him. Samuel should’ve known, demons like the dark parts of people. Valefar backed away a little from Samuel and reached into his back pocket of his jeans. The demon held up a ring.

“’ere it is.” Valefar held the ring towards Samuel. “Ah am excited to see you at work, Heir of Dark.” However, this all felt wrong to Samuel. Somehow, Samuel expected the ring to have something more. Purson’s ring couldn’t possibly be this simple, could it? First, Samuel felt the power of Council’s chair. And now, in this ring, he feels no power at all. Samuel took a leap of faith and said to Valefar,

“This isn’t the ring, is it?” Valefar looked surprised. Samuel guessed that humans aren’t supposed to see a difference. Valefar then grinned,

“Ah am sorry, I believed you wanted Purson’s ring. Ah didn’t know ya meant the Ring of Veritas.”

“You stole two rings of Purson?”

“What can Ah say? Both me and Purson like our duplicates, even if one of ‘em is fake.” Valefar backed away even more. He then reached into his other back pocket and held up another ring. Although the ring looked the exact, Samuel felt like there was a difference between the two. However, he couldn’t figure out what exactly the difference was.

 _“That is most certainly the ring of Veritas.”_ And this time, Samuel’s insight genuinely surprised him. Most of the time, he can’t remember fancy Latin names. Except for lux, which means light. _“Weird, why do I know that specifically?”_

“You want the Ring of Veritas? You’re gonna have to get it from ma bloody body.” said Valefar with a malicious grin. He wanted a fight? Samuel will give it.

 

∘₊✧──✧₊∘

 

“Fine.” Said Samuel in an annoyed tone. _“Fighting a demon it is.”_ He added in his thoughts. Samuel leaped forward to tackle Valefar. However, the demon had strong reflexes, and he swiftly moved aside so that Samuel dropped on the pavement. Whilst the demon dodged the tackle, he also put the two rings in his front pockets.

“Monster! Monster!” can still be heard in the background as Samuel quickly got up.

“Thass all ya got?” said Valefar in a cocky voice, whilst he opened his arms for extra intimidation.

“Not by a long shot.” Said Samuel as he looked at Valefar, this time looking closer at his movements. He then ran towards Valefar, once again the demon tried to dodge him. However, this time it was to no success. Samuel gracefully made a 90 degree turn with the ball of his foot. The other leg which was not used for the turning, he used to kick Valefar. The kick hit Valefar right in the side, it wasn’t the most hurtful place to hit, but it was at least something. Valefar got surprised by the hit in his side and stumbled a little. However, he quickly recovered and threw a punch at Samuel, aimed right at the jugular. In pure reflex, Samuel blocked the punch with his arm. Even that surprised him, maybe Samuel knew how to fight back on Earth. Samuel wouldn’t be surprised about that, he was an annoying bastard after all. But hey, he loved it. Seeing as the block left Valefar open, Samuel used that opportunity to throw a punch himself with his free arm, aimed at the face. However, Valefar too knew how to throw a fight. He blocked the punch with his arm as well. Valefar instantly raised his leg to kick. Samuel did not have enough to figure out if it was going to be a high or low kick. Thus, the low kick hit him right in the back of his knees. Samuel fell forward, towards Valefar. Samuel instantly realised that he was left open and ripe for a good old sucker punch. That is why Samuel John put both his hands on Valefar and pushed him away. Samuel knew perfectly well that blocking the punch was way too hard whilst you’re falling forward. Samuel then made a quick step forward, to balance the fall so that he would plant his face on the pavement once again. Samuel took a quick glance around him. He felt his heart pounding, knowing perfectly well that he was full of adrenaline at this point. The crowd was still yelling ‘monster’, but Samuel didn’t hear it anymore. He couldn’t care less about anything else, he had his complete focus on this fight, which was another rare occurrence for Samuel John. He looked at Valefar, he was walking backwards, towards one of the cars in the scene. Either Valefar was fleeing, or he was trying to procure a weapon from the car. Samuel wasn’t going to let either happen, which is why he ran as fast as he could to Valefar. Samuel went in for a face punch with his right hand, which Valefar was going to block. What he was not going to block, was the low liver punch with Samuel’s left hand. Valefar let out a low grunt from the punch. Samuel used the opportunity of Valefar being surprised by the hit by starting to punch him all over; the head, the chest, the abdomen. Samuel was trying to hit any spot he could possibly hit. Through the punching, Valefar quickly started blocking again, keeping his arms up in defence. However, Samuel had already gotten a new idea. Whilst Valefar was busy blocking, Samuel grabbed the side of Valefar’s head, and slammed his head right against the car. The car alarm went off, but neither of them cared. Maybe Carlisle did, since he wasn’t used to that noise. But that is irrelevant. Valefar had fallen, and Samuel used this opportunity to catch his breath. However, he did not want to waste his time. Samuel also went in for a good old kick, right against the jugular. Valefar exhaled all his breath when it hit and fell on the ground. Samuel knelt beside Valefar.

“Are we done?” he asked. Valefar looked annoyed, but the blood and bruises were too prominent for him to remain cocky.

“’Ow in da hell are ya so strong?” he asked. His voice sounded completely baffled and surprised. Samuel reached for Valefar’s pockets, and grabbed the rings from them.

“Because I’m not a kid and I know how to throw a bloody fight.” Valefar got angry, furious, wrathful.

“Na, humans ain’t that strong! Ah mean, what da hell are ya?” Samuel got up, so that he was standing next to Valefar’s lying body.

“I have no clue what you’re talking about. Here, you can have this ring back as a consolation prize.” Samuel threw the fake ring to Valefar, it landed on his chest. Valefar grabbed the ring, but then got up. He got up in a messy manner, with lots of struggle.

“A ‘uman ain’t as strong as a demon. Nat by a long shot! Ah sho’ve won!” Samuel had no clue what Valefar was talking about. At this point, he didn’t find it a good idea to ask questions. He could figure it out later, right now Samuel wanted the hell out of this hell loop. Which in turn, made him realise all the times Valefar had said hell in this short exchange. The puns were funny to Samuel, although he held back the chuckle.

“You lost, too bad for you pal.” Said Samuel as he walked away from Valefar. Yes, the demon could pick a fight again. However, Samuel hoped that he had learned his lesson by now. He really did hope it. Because there was still some light in Samuel, a light or a voice that told him violence isn’t always the answer. Yes, the fight caused the thoughts in Samuel head to become silent, and that was a feeling he very much enjoyed, that he almost found addictive. However, this voice – which for some reason seemed female to him, motherly almost – told him that people should fight only when it is really necessary. Samuel could almost recall how exactly she would say it: _“Sammy, I know that what I do is violent, but that doesn’t mean you have to be. And I know that your life seems to surrounded by people who fight, but it is so you don’t have to, okay?”_

Samuel felt like there was more to the conversation. That a young Samuel John should be replying to it. However, he did not remember what the reply was. Nor did he recall if the conversation is real, or if his consciousness was talking to him like a mother should. All in all, Samuel knows and remembers little, yet hearing that voice talked made him feel warm inside. Samuel felt light, or maybe just light-headed.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Samuel had made it back to Purson and Lilith. He walked over to the two demons and gave the ring of Veritas to Purson in quite an aggressive way.

“Here is your stupid ring.” Purson took the ring and looked at it. He then looked at Samuel and nodded,

“Thank you.” Samuel put his hands in his pockets. He was glad he decided to wear a black suit with a red shirt, the blood wasn’t as visible then. He smirked and looked at Purson as he said,

“Not so much a mere human now, am I?” Purson rolled his eyes,

“I have to admit that it is impressive that you’ve beaten a demon. But Valefar is by far not the strongest demon in Hell.”

“Then who is? I’d love to give them a good throttle.” Lilith and Purson looked at each other, almost as if they were asking each other who should answer it first. In the end, Purson answered,

“Mazikeen is Hell’s best torturer.”

“And my daughter.” Added Lilith. Samuel looked at Lilith and raised his eyebrow,

“You have a child?” Lilith rolled her eyes,

“Yes, demons can procreate, big news. It’s not like I care for her in the first place.” She said sarcastically. Samuel didn’t really know what to reply. It’s not like he cared in the first place.

“So where can I find this Mazikeen then?”

“On Earth, with Lucifer.” Answered Purson once again. Samuel looked at him.

 _“You have got to be kidding me.”_ Guess Mazikeen was off the list. Although even Samuel had doubts about his skills if Mazikeen was the best torturer of Hell. So instead, Samuel changed the topic.

“Anyways, I do believe we have a deal?” Purson nodded,

“Of course, you have my loyalty. I’ll help you become the King of Hell in no time.” Purson grinned. Even a demon like Purson has their cocky moments. Lilith said sarcastically,

“I’m sure his charming personality would help.” Samuel looked offended in an overly dramatic and obviously sarcastic way.

“I don’t think Hell cares much about shitty personalities. So why should I care about my own? It’s not like I’ll get punished for having a bad personality. I don’t have a cell for that.” Purson couldn’t help but add to it,

“And it’s not like people get punished for that. It’s all about that guilt.” And now Samuel knows that about Hell too, interesting. Lilith crossed her arms and rolled her eyes,

“Men.” She commented in an irritated tone. Although both Samuel and Purson knew that the comment wasn’t serious. Purson corrected Lilith,

“Still a demon sweetheart.” He then put his hand on Samuel’s shoulder. He looked at the hand, he was not amused. This is precisely why he shouldn’t be called ‘kid’. “Regardless. Your annoying personality might be annoying as hell. But that’s precisely why you can be a good King of Hell. You’ve shown to have the strength necessary, by sadly enough not permanently dying. I think you truly are an Heir of Dark, the new Prince of Darkness.”

“The anti-Christ.” Added Lilith with a playful smirk. Samuel rolled his eyes, although he was lightly amused. Purson continued,

“I think you have a chance to truly rule this place.” It was a nice thing to say, but that’s exactly why Samuel didn’t believe it. Lilith finally ended the conversation,

“and with that disgusting bromance, we’re ending the day. Come on, you need to get back to the Council room. And I still had something I had to do before I found you. See, no plot convenience here.” Samuel and Lilith walked away from the hell loop.

“You still are though. You have given a lot of exposition.”

“Oh shut up kid.” Said Lilith whilst they left Purson behind. Samuel then looked at Lilith and asked,

“Either you convinced Purson that I am a shitty person who should actually be liked, or he has plans to betray me. Which is it darling?” Lilith looked back at Samuel. He could tell that she was annoyed by the question. Ironically enough, it seemed like Lilith would prefer for Samuel to be kept in the dark.

“I convinced him.”

“How?”

“Does it matter?” Samuel looked serious. He hates being confused, it is in his nature to investigate the truth once he feels it is hidden from him. Else it would just gnaw on him, making him only annoyed.

“Yes, it does.” He said, continuing to look serious for once. Lilith sighed.

“Look, I just told him that I found you without memories, and with no cell to go to. Surely, that must be some sign that you’re here for a reason. And seeing that you were able to harm a demon, which is already hard to do, I’d say that proves my point even more. Happy?” No, he was not. It seemed to easy. However, he realised that this was the most he was going to get.

“Whatever.” He said in a low tone, feeling incredibly annoyed by Lilith. Lilith didn’t care. Instead, they each went their own ways. And that was where the day ended, this incredibly busy day. The day where Samuel woke up in Hell, met a demon, and started his mission to become King. That day started a new era. At least, that’s what everyone in Hell thought at first.

 

∘₊✧──✧₊∘

 

More time has gone by ever since Samuel had entered the afterlife. Purson, Lilith, and Samuel had become a devilish trinity on a mission to convince the entirety of Hell that he was worthy. Although Samuel initially thought that he would need Lilith to protect him from demons, he himself had proven to be quite the fighter. Honestly, Samuel got a rush from it that he loved being in every so often. Regardless, the three had each taken a vital part in the rule of Hell. Lilith was the Machiavellian, trying to plan the best steps to gain the most power in Hell. Purson was the diplomat, working out the logistics and keeping a healthy connection between allies. Samuel was the entire attraction, the main face of the entire operation, who also now wore the Ring of Veritas as extra truth marketing. With such a team up, it didn’t take long at all for Samuel to become popular. Not only popular, but a true Heir of Dark. But that wasn’t the only thing that changed. Samuel himself learned more and more of Hell and the world of the supernatural. Learning about Lucifer’s origins, about angels, Heaven and Hell, Hell forged blades, and way more. Although Samuel was still curious about his past, he was happy with the present. Even though he was extremely sceptical of his position. At some moments, demons would easily be convinced that Samuel is fit to be a leader whenever they were left alone with any of his allies. It was almost like Hell was keeping secrets of Samuel, maybe the complete absence of his Hell loop represented those secrets even more.

 

∘₊✧──✧₊∘

 

“This is it, Lucifer’s throne.” Said Purson. The three were standing in front of this gigantic structure. Pillars forming this enormous tower reaching to God knows how far. Or Satan knows how far technically.

“His chair is a tower?” Asked Samuel as he raised his eyebrow. Lilith rolled her eyes,

“It’s a throne, and a very important one. Only angels can sit on it, obviously. It’s not like there is any other creature that can fly up.” Samuel simply took the information and noted it down mentally. He had been doing that for a good while, since he could never expect when it would come in handy. He started listening more diligently ever since the demon Dromos started acting up. Samuel’s ignorance of Hell worked against him and Lilith had to come save his ass, regrettably.

“So why take me here?” Said Samuel after a long pause of the three of them merely looking at the structure.

“We believe it’s finally time for you to become King, Heir.” Answered Purson. At this point of Samuel’s reign, the demons have started calling by more royal names. He did not mind nor care. For some reason Samuel never gained interest in the literal fame of being Heir of Dark. However, somehow this mission towards becoming king made Samuel feel at home, powerful, comfortable. And that feeling felt like something Samuel wouldn’t get anywhere else.

“About time.” Joked Samuel as his lips curled into a cocky smirk. “So, how does this crowning work then?” He asked, more seriously this time.

“Simple, sit on the throne.” Answered Lilith. Her arms were crossed and she started grinning already. Samuel knew that look by now, sitting on the throne wasn’t going to be easy. However, Lilith didn’t need to blatantly make that clear with her body language. Samuel already realised what that meant.

“Wait, you want me to _fly_ _up_ to the top of this thing?” Samuel felt baffled. They couldn’t seriously be hinting _that_ , could they?

“Yes we do. Seeing as you’ve been able to defeat many demons, I’m sure you can defeat this obstacle as well. You always manage to slither your way out of these sticky situations.” Reassured Purson to Samuel. Yet, Samuel still was in disbelief of their proposition.

“I don’t have wings you idiots. No demon can fly up there, and especially no human.” Samuel didn’t understand it. Why would Lilith even try to make him king if she knew perfectly well that he could never even sit on the throne? Lilith and Purson looked at each other. It didn’t surprise Samuel that the both of them knew what was truly going on. _“Maybe that explains why all the demons have been so lenient so far.”_ He thought to himself as he looked at the both of them.

“Alright so let’s just say that me going to Lucifer Hell loop wasn’t necessarily a ‘convenience’.” Admitted Lilith to him. Samuel laughed,

“Of course it wasn’t! Now tell me, how exactly have you betrayed me?” He asked in a furious tone. Samuel hated secrets – or more importantly – he hated lies. Lilith didn’t show any guilt, she didn’t even show any malicious intent. Her expression remained calm, which that in itself was suspicious.

“Look, kid. When I was walking down the hall I saw you, unconscious, and found a fucking feather on the ground. Obviously I picked it up and walked away, out of your sight. Seeing as you entered the Lucifer hell loop, I wanted to figure out what the hell you were. Turns out, you had no bloody clue!”

“So Samuel John. Do _you_ know what you are? Angel or human, or maybe something else entirely.”

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Samuel stayed silent. He didn’t know what to think. He didn't know what he was anymore. Was he truly, an angel? He remembered nothing of his past, but then how could he have been so sure that he was human?  
“I haven't lied, I don't remember my past.” that's the only thing Samuel could think of, the only certain thing he could say.  
“Fair enough, it's not like the Ring of Veritas hasn't confirmed that by now.” Pointed Purson out.  
“Look kid, we honestly don't care what you are. As long as you can be our king.” Explained Lilith. “just fly up there with those secret wings of yours and we're all good.”  
“I can't.” Said Samuel, still in denial.  
“You can, you just got to be open for the process.” Said Purson, trying to convince him otherwise. But he didn’t want to be open to for it. He didn’t want to be an angel.  
“But why? Why don’t I want to be powerful?” Thought Samuel to himself. He shook his head. “I can’t!” He exclaimed.  
“Why not?!” Yelled Lilith back, feeling frustrated.  
“Because I don’t want to!” He yelled back at Lilith. And someone, saying those words, made him reminisce about his past – or at least a fraction of it. He couldn’t place the feeling that overwhelmed. It was some type of feeling of familiarity as if he could sense the inkling of that mentality in his past. As he knew, that deep down, his life on Earth was filled with this resentment towards what he was. Although now, in this very present, Samuel doesn’t even know what that is. There was a silence, as if the scream echoed in everyone’s minds. Once that very echo disappeared, Samuel sighed. He knew what he had to do. He couldn’t stop it.   
His wings had appeared. It didn’t happen because Samuel told them to. It didn’t happen because he believed he was able to. It didn’t happen because he knew how to. It all happened out of instinct. All because in his subconscious, he knew he had to. Purson and Lilith looked in awe. Samuel’s wing were a light beige. If his wings were smaller, bigger, or the same size as angel wings, he didn’t know. What he did know was that they would get the job done. Without overthinking it, Samuel flapped his wings and soared into the sky. It was a strange feeling, to move another set of limbs and to be lifted from the ground in such high velocity. He could feel the tingling sensation on his feet by the lack of solid ground, he could feel the friction and gravity pulling him down, yet his wings were strong enough to keep flying. And they were flying right until they reached the top of the tower structure.

∘₊✧──✧₊∘

Samuel finally understood why this was Lucifer’s throne. The throne was entirely made of the same pillars that acted as the foundation of Hell. The back of the throne had two tips on each end and even though the pillars seemed uncomfortable to sit in, Samuel was also aware that stone chairs were always surprisingly comfortable in Hell. Thus Samuel placed himself on the throne. His wings folded back into his back as he looked around. He could see it all, everything of Hell. Every hallway, every cell door. It was incredible to see the labyrinth that people have to coin the term Hell for. Samuel couldn’t help but be impressed by the sight.  
“And I rule this place.” He thought to himself. Somehow to actually be the king of Hell seemed surreal. To actually wake up with the thought that he was human, to then soar up towards the throne and be revealed that he is anything but the sort. Samuel was now officially the King of Hell, Prince of Darkness, Punisher of Evil, and an even more tremendous amount of nicknames. Although Samuel’s wings being exposed did change him. His head felt like it was getting more and more confused. His feelings were everywhere, and he expressed them by acting out. Acting more like his usual violent and cocky self. Even though his lustful side never really made an appearance. Samuel just felt like two sides of him were in conflict, the present and past version. Maybe he could do deal with that, but the sheer fact that Samuel did not even know what his past self was like made everything harder.

∘₊✧──✧₊∘

Yet he shrug it off, and acted like a king should. Sitting on his throne, taking care of more logistics, and the occasional punishing of sinners. He would be lying if he said that he didn’t enjoy, and seeing that he wore the Ring of Veritas constantly, he wasn’t able to. Now Samuel found himself at the Council room. He didn’t care to get rid of it, supposedly because of sentimental value.  
“How’s the job pleasing you?” asked Lilith in a bored tone as she sat on the rectangular table.  
“Fine, how about you? Don’t forget your end of the deal.” Said Samuel, a light and playful smirk appearing on his face. Purson jokingly answered with a chuckle,  
“A bit more power would be pleasant.”  
“Seriously, know when you’re relevant Purson.” Said Lilith, although her smile was also a playful one.  
“I do have to admit, you have been surprisingly useful Purson.” Complimented Samuel, who had walked to the chair at the head of the table, sensing its power.  
“Why thank you.”  
“Gross, stop cloying.” Said Lilith, already getting disgusted by the bromance.  
“And you Lilith, your company has been lo- ah!” Samuel shook his hand. It appeared that the Ring of Veritas caused a burning sensation from his hand. Purson laughed.  
“Oh come on! Seriously?” Said Lilith, clearly looking offended. Yet Samuel smirked, it was all a joke. It only made Samuel and Purson burst into laughter. But they got interrupted, a demon entered the room, Valefar and Dromos.  
“Let me get that.” Said Purson who straightened his suit jacket and walked over to them. Lilith looked carefully at the demons and then said,  
“I’ll go too.” She followed Purson and Samuel was left alone in the room. He took the time to sit down on the chair and think. His expression that was previously playful and cheery turned stone cold, seriously. He still couldn’t trust them. He’d have to ask Valefar and Dromos in private about it. Or maybe get it out of Squee, he could be gullible at times. And of course those weren’t all the demons that Samuel could get answers out of, or more specifically secrets. But what mattered to Samuel more was his past. He had started collecting what he remember in his head,  
“The woman’s voice a start, someone who for some reason doesn’t want me to be violent. Then there’s the fact that I’m an angel, at least as far as the demons know. That could mean that the woman is my mother, although I don’t know why the wife of God would say that. Then it could be a sibling, a sister maybe. But who then? Remiel? Azrael? Or maybe-“  
His thoughts got interrupted. Purson and Lilith walked back into the Council room with petrified looks.  
“What’s the matter?” Asked Samuel, who frowned and looked curious whilst he got up from the chair.  
“Go back to your throne, now.” Commanded Purson, acting frenetic. Seeing Purson agitated was strange, he normally kept a calm composure.  
“Why? What’s going on?” Asked Samuel, feeling like an anything but to follow his orders.  
“Look we’ll explain later, right now you just need to sit on your damn throne.” Said Lilith, looking and acting quite the same. They were desperate, but Samuel could not understand why.  
“No, answers first.”  
“Ugh.” Said Purson and Lilith in unison. Lilith then quickly answered,  
“Someone entered Hell and you have to go up to your throne so they won’t find you.”  
“Wait who?” The doors opened again, it was too late, they were here. Purson and Lilith stood behind Samuel as the man walked in. Well, it was not a man, because he had wings.


	7. Chapter 7

The angel entered the room. After the first shock of seeing a stranger with wings, their appearance started to be noticed by Samuel. The man was quite tall, dark raven black hair, his build was muscular, suited for what Samuel presumed to be an angel. He was wearing a suit, black with a white shirt, you could tell by his wingtips that he was a man of class, sophistication. However, his expression – or aura if you want to make it sound spiritual – gave off a sense that he was anything but holy. Samuel interpreted that the stranger was almost this wild person, rebellious, most certainly interesting. But that wasn’t all that Samuel saw in the man. No, his appearance spoke in many words, but his power spoke in novels. Samuel could sense it, the man was an old angel, a classical one. He could feel that his story would be as old as time from his perspective. He was strong, certainly. But not the strongest per se, there was still room for improvement. One thing that Samuel didn’t instantly sensed when he entered was his intimidation. The only who understood that this stranger should be feared came from Lilith and Purson, who instantly felt petrified. The man approached the three, his lips curling into a smirk.

“I see you’ve been busy.” He said to Samuel, his tone judgemental, his accent British. Samuel didn’t know the man, nor did he feel intimidated by neither his power nor his height – Samuel being about half a head shorter than the man.

“M-my liege, we can explain.”

_“What the f-?”_

“I don’t care about your explanation, Purson. I’m only here for one reason.” What was happening? Purson stuttered, an actual stutter. Purson never stuttered, he was calm, confident, not a coward. And then ‘liege’? Samuel was the king of Hell, not this angel, whoever he might be.

“To rule Hell again, your Majesty?” Now Lilith had approached Lucifer, her lips pouting in a seductive way.

 _“She’s kissing ass, at least Lilith is staying in character.”_ Thought Samuel. But even though that was the case, Lilith still spoke to the stranger as if he was royalty. It didn’t take long for Samuel to draw the conclusion. His appearance gave it away a little that he wasn’t an angelic type. No, Samuel could tell he was a fallen one.

“You’re Lucifer, I presume? The Devil, ex-king of Hell.” Samuel put emphasis on the ‘ex’ part of king. He wasn’t going to back down now, not when his life – or afterlife – was perfect.

“Of course I am.” Answered Lucifer with an incredulous laugh. “Now let’s quit the joking and put things back to the way they were.” Said Lucifer, who turned around to leave, his wings still out.

“Exactly, so you’ll go back to Los Angeles with that detective. What did the demons say was her name again? Oh right, Chloe Decker.” Lucifer turned back to Samuel. He had a frown on his face, he clearly looked confused. Then his expression changed, as if he had an epiphany of some sorts.

“Right” – he started with a chuckle – “very funny Samuel. But you couldn’t have LUX for a reason, don’t think you can have Hell either.”

_“Does this dude ever listen to himself? What even.”_

“What the Hell are you talking about?!” Exclaimed Samuel. Feeling completely confused and frustrated by Lucifer’s words. LUX? Since when did he want his stupid nightclub? Why does he know his name? Why is he even here? “Pardon the pun.” He added softly. It didn’t help that Lucifer got even more confused by Samuel’s genuine frustration. Purson finally spoke after Samuel and Lucifer were both staring at each other,

“Look, Lucifer, you clearly don’t-“ – Purson stopped himself and phrased his words better – “haven’t ruled Hell in quite a while. We know we tried to turn Charlie previously into a king, but he showed up here himself!”

“Unless this is one of your siblings?” Added Lilith, her pitch going higher. Lucifer looked at the two,

“It’s neither of those things.” He answered, although his voice showed that he neither cared about their assumptions nor their presence entirely. This only left Samuel with more questions. If he wasn’t an angelic sibling, nor Amenadiel’s son – as he has learned from the demons of his existence – then who was he? Who exactly was Samuel John? And the mere fact that those were the only two names that he could recall when he came down here did not help. Mostly because of the fact that maybe, just maybe, his name could be something else entirely. And if that were the case; what was his name? Samuel would’ve asked Lucifer who he was. If he called him Samuel, then he must know something about him. However, he didn’t dare to. Not out of fear, but out of not wanting to seem weak in front of the Devil. Lucifer shook his head,

“It doesn’t matter, I have a wife to get back to on Earth, I just came here to fetch _him_.” Lucifer pointed at Samuel and then grabbed his arm.

“Wife?!” said Lilith, clearly being pissed off about it.

“My Lord, maybe you shouldn’t have-“

“Shut it you two.” Said Samuel, looking at them furiously. Could they at least add something substantial to this conversation? Or was the mere presence of Lucifer really _that_ terrifying? Samuel pulled his arm away, not allowing Lucifer to drag him back to the world of the living. “Now you better give me a bloody explanation right now or I punch it out of you.” Said Samuel to Lucifer, looking just as furious and maybe even more so.

“Even with a clear memory gap your attitude is still the same.” Commented Lucifer. Samuel would ask more questions in his mind, but even that started to become tiring. Lucifer, clearly still being in a hurry to get back to Earth, sighed after a while and then gave in. “Very well. Lilith, Purson, would you mind leaving me to talk to my- to Samuel?” Lilith and Purson stood there, not sure if they should do as he asked. “That is an order.” Said Lucifer as he realised they weren’t going to move. Lilith and Purson then finally nodded and left the Council room. Samuel didn’t object.

“So, Satan, hit me. Not literally of course or else I’ll hit you straight back.” Samuel could tell that Lucifer was not amused, at least not now. Whatever quirky reply could’ve been said to that, it wasn’t mustered.

“Fine Samuel, here is the short version: you’re my son and stubbornly thought you could take over LUX, then some friend of the Sinnerman – who is Cain obviously – shot you in the head for revenge, even though they clearly didn’t realise that you are _not_ me.”

 _“...”_ Samuel’s head went blank.  Lucifer said it all in a quick pace, clearly wanting to get it out and over with.

“Now I’m here to get you back to Earth because clearly neither me nor Chloe will allow you to stay dead. Got it? Good.” Lucifer didn’t wait for Samuel to process and respond. He grabbed his arm again and continued, “get your wings out, we need to both fly up for this to work. Your corpse is too old for your soul to be put back.” It was at the moment where Lucifer wanted to flap his wings and fly up when Samuel responded,

“No.”

“Excuse me?”

“I said no!” Samuel pulled back and backed away. His head started to go through all the stages. Lucifer couldn’t be his father. He couldn’t have been murdered by one of Cain’s henchmen. _“I can’t be... the anti-Christ.”_

“So what? Just going to rule Hell for all eternity. Trust me, the job is horrid.” But he had blood on his suit when he died. Most of it being on his face indeed. And his memory loss, maybe, just maybe the shot had caused it.

“Maybe because I belong here! Why else would a stupid criminal shoot me in the head.” Samuel left the denial stage and had reached anger. He was angry at the culprit, but more specifically himself. How could he have died in such a stupid and embarrassing way? How humiliating is it for his alleged father to actually having to come down to simple fetch his disappointment of a son? Lucifer sighed and mumbled to himself, Samuel couldn’t completely hear it but he understood it was something along the lines of ‘Chloe should be here’. Samuel didn’t care though, he couldn’t give less of a damn about Lucifer’s feelings. Lucifer, clearly trying to stay calm down and phrase things carefully. He paused and then said,

“Fine then, stay in Hell. Leave your family behind and sit on my old throne, and whatever memories you have forgotten will be your mystery to solve here. Good luck trying to figure that out, I’d give you a few centuries, you have an eternity after all.”

“I don’t have any memories, I have no reason to find answers.” Answered Samuel, trying to stubbornly hold on to his decision. He didn’t need to know who he was, nor about his family. He told himself he wasn’t curious, that the itch to figure out the truth wasn’t there. No, he was fine with the way things were. But the fact that he knew that Lucifer phrased it in such a way that Samuel would be tempted annoyed him, made him even angrier.

“Perfect, so you have even less of a reason to go to Earth to find out about your past. Right then, off I go.” Lucifer wings started to flap. Samuel knew he was bluffing, he had to be. But no, Lucifer flapped his wings and lifted off the ground. Samuel cursed out,

“Damn it!” Samuel took out his wings and flapped as well. As Lucifer flew up, Samuel followed. Samuel knew he was smirking, feeling happy about the fact that Samuel caved in. But at this point Samuel didn’t care. His anger had faded and he started to tell himself.

 _“Maybe this is the correct decision. I could figure out my past on Earth, and then once I’m dead I can rule Hell again. Yes, this is a perfect plan.”_ He had begun to bargain with himself right when the father and son flew up and up. Back to Earth. Back to Los Angeles, otherwise known as the city of angels.


	8. Chapter 8

There is sun. There is life. He feels the ocean breeze going through his dark curls, the brown in his hair being shown clearer through the sunlight. He feels the sand on the ground. He is standing on the beach when he closes his eyes to smell the fresh air. It smells salty, he guesses because of the sea. The young angel is awake, or whatever he is. At the very least he knows his name; Samuel John Morningstar. At least, he assumes it is his name.

“Are you finished? There is a lot more to enjoy in the actual city of Los Angeles than the beach.” Says his father, Lucifer Morningstar. Samuel opens his eyes. He feels a light pain in his heart, Samuel is feeling homesick already. Although he never really would’ve called Hell ‘home’, more like a place where he had opportunity. He wants an opportunity; to prove himself, to be his own man. Maybe that instinct stems from the fact that his father is the literal Devil, or maybe it’s some personality quirk. Regardless, Samuel can’t remember the reason, and he cares little for it at this point.

“I’m done.” Replies Samuel as he straightens his black suit jacket. _“I’m ready.”_ He adds in his thoughts.

“Good.” Says Lucifer with a nod, he has his eyebrows raised and clearly looked annoyed by Samuel’s slowness. “Shall we?” He adds as he walks away from the beach. Samuel’s expression turns more serious, as if the situation is suddenly dire.

“No need to get snippy.” He says as he follows his father.

 

∘₊✧──✧₊∘

 

The Devil and anti-Christ are in the nightclub called LUX. It is bigger than Samuel expected. There are couches, a bar, dancing tables, and of course the infamous piano. Lucifer is sitting on the bar stool as Samuel has found himself tempted to sit on the piano stool. His fingers are gliding over the keys, feeling the plastic with his fingertips. It always is a strange sensation when two things touch only just a smidge. This sudden electricity is present, this magnetic force that can only be described as magical. However, it isn’t magic. In actuality, it is a most common _human_ experience. Still, Samuel can’t help but enjoy it.

“Are you going to sit there and stare at _my_ piano or are you actually going to play it? I didn’t teach you the piano all those years just for you to stare at it.”

 _“I can play the piano?”_ He asks himself. Maybe he will find it out someday, but most likely not today. “Are we just going to sit in your nightclub all day or are we actually going to do something fun, something exciting, for a change?” Samuel asks to Lucifer as he looks at him seriously, although a rebellious smirk can be found in his expression. Lucifer sighs and puts down his glass of whiskey, the glass is only half-empty. At least, Samuel sees it as half-empty.

“I already send your mother a text, she and your sister are coming over. Afterwards we probably have to explain how you’re got so, un-murdered.” Samuel groans,

“That sounds boring as hell.” Lucifer looks offended as he says,

“Too bad for you, see it as your punishment for dying on us.” Samuel looks at Lucifer as he says,

“For ‘you’? I don’t remember jack shit about my past, nothing at all. I only remember Samuel and John, that’s all I had to go on. So excuse me if I don’t give a damn about you or _your_ family.” Samuel doesn’t care that, for any parent, those words would hurt the most. He is only curious about Earth, that’s it. _“Ugh, why am I here again?”_ He asks himself. A question which he doesn’t know the answer to anymore as he walks to the bar. He grabs a bottle of bourbon and pours his own glass until it’s half-full. At least, Samuel sees it as half-full. Maybe it’s because in Samuel’s unconscious he knows Lucifer, or maybe because he recognises himself in him, but when Samuel glances at Lucifer he can see that – although Lucifer doesn’t look hurt and put on a smirking mask – Lucifer is hurt by those words. Even though he teases:

“It’s good that you don’t give a damn, giving a damn should be in a place of damnation, such as Hell.” It is clear that Lucifer is merely using the joke to hide the fact that those words have pained his heart. Maybe it’s the fact that Samuel is not like Lucifer in his entirety. Maybe, it’s the Chloe Decker in him – at least he assumes it is, since he has no clue how his mother is like – that causes him to stop with the insults. Normally with Lilith and Purson he would continue, he would put on the façade of the Heir of Dark and show them that he is a truly wicked person. But Samuel Morningstar is not in Hell and the fact that his father is sitting right next to him, somehow, in some way, causes him to put down his mask only just a smidge. After a moment of silence, he asks in a soft tone, almost like a mumble:

“Where do those names even come from? Samuel and John, I mean.” Lucifer glances at Samuel. He chugs down his drink and then looks at his son.

“It’s from Samael and John. My first name and Chloe’s father, your grandfather.” Samuel looks back at Lucifer.

“Why?”

“Always the ‘why’, you really got that interrogation mindset from your mother.” Lucifer chuckles. “It was mostly your mother’s and Amenadiel’s idea for the name, one of ‘angelic origin’. Me on the other hand, I just wanted a lovely sophisticated name such as Charles, or any name not having to do with the Bible. Especially not Michael or Adam.”

“Or Cain, or Malcolm, I know all the people you dislike. Or at least, a handful. Although I suppose John Decker could also be one, I mean why would a dad ever approve of her daughter marrying the Devil?” Samuel chugs down his half-full glass. Lucifer’s expression turned darker, it was a mournful look.

“John Decker is dead.” He doesn’t say it as if he missed the guy heavily nor does his voice heavily emphasise the fact that Chloe is depressed about it. No, he says in such a way that it seems like he himself questions if John Decker would’ve been okay with their marriage. Samuel guesses he wants him to be.

“If it helps in anyway, you two seem like a fine couple for as far as I’ve heard. And seeing as I was hearing it from the demons in Hell, that’s saying something.” Lucifer smiles, it is a soft smile. Yet his eyes shows a little more, as if those words cheered him up, just not completely. Is it because Samuel doesn’t remember him? Or is because he is still wondering about how life would be with John Decker around? _“Honestly, what would life be like with him around? What I even be existing? Would Chloe and Lucifer have met at all?”_ God knows – well maybe not even Him – who knows what that would be like.

“Your mother and I, we have a lot of... history in a sense.” Lucifer stares into the distance, thinking of their past and supposedly feeling nostalgic about it. Samuel couldn’t help but have his heart warm up from the look of it. It was sweet, he shipped it.

“How did you lovebirds meet?”

“Is this an interview about Deckerstar now?”

“Maybe, maybe not-“ a door opens. _“Great, another dramatic entrance.”_ However, this time no wings were out. A woman walks in, her hair is tight up in a knot, her blond hair is still there but white hair strands have begun to make an appearance. It is a strange sight, a senior woman and the Devil. If it isn’t for the fact that Samuel knows that Lucifer is immortal and Chloe is mortal, then this would’ve surprised him. Or at least, he assumes the woman is Chloe. Especially with the way she put her hand on her belt, clearly showing she is used to always being ready to bring out her gun. The brown leather jacket shows more of this, yet her white sweater under it shows that she is indeed an adult and most likely a mother. Her expression shows that motherly instinct, because she has walked up to Samuel and hugged him.

“Oh Sammy, I’m so, _so_ glad you’re okay.” That voice, he knows it. He has heard it before;

_“Sammy, I know that what I do is violent, but that doesn’t mean you have to be. And I know that your life seems to surrounded by people who fight, but it is so you don’t have to, okay?”_


	9. Chapter 9

Samuel stands frozen into place as Chloe hugs him. Once she breaks the hug she cups his face and looks at Samuel.

“Oh sweetheart.” She says as she caresses his cheek, her eyes starting to water. Samuel, on the other hand, is feeling awkward. He is feeling the inkling that Lucifer may not have told Chloe yet about his... well his predicament.

“Chloe, do you have a moment?” asks Lucifer, who has walked over them and has put his hand on Chloe’s shoulder. Chloe looks at Lucifer,

“Can’t it wait Lucifer, I mean Sammy just got back.” Chloe’s voice remained calm, but Samuel could tell it was more a beg than a statement. He didn’t know why she would beg, she may be human but Samuel can sense there was more to her. He already knows what it is though, she makes Lucifer vulnerable, whatever that means.

“It can’t.” Lucifer looks at Chloe more seriously. The mere fact that Lucifer looks serious is what assures Chloe that this is a most prudent request. Thus she walks with Lucifer away from Samuel, enough so he can’t hear that whispers. They’re probably talking about him. However, when Chloe and Lucifer have walked away, Samuel notices someone else. She is shorter than Samuel, like how Chloe is shorter than him as well. However, she is a little taller than his mother. Her clothing style is unique and eccentric to say the least. It is adamant that she has been influenced by many things, or by many people. You can tell that she cares for fashion, a trait Lucifer and Samuel share. However, her cheery shirt with a pun print shows that she has this brightness to her, maybe that trait comes from herself or from someone else, Samuel doesn’t know. Then there is her prime clothing fabric, black leather. Her black leather jacket has the size similar to a crop top. Her black leather pants would’ve worked with some threateningly long high heels. However, this person has decided to keep it to simple sneakers, her one time that she has chosen comfort over appearance. Samuel recognises the look. It is the one commonly worn by demons. Samuel wonders if Mazikeen has had an influence on the human. Or is this person Mazikeen? It doesn’t matter right now, because they have run up to Samuel and practically tackle hugged him.

“Sam! Thank God you’re okay!” She exclaimed.

 _“She said God... this can’t possibly be a demon.”_ He thinks to himself. “Um...” is all he can say from that.

“How was it like? Hell? I have always wondered how it was like down there.” says the woman cheerfully as she looks at Samuel with a  bright smile. She has this cheerfulness, completely not fitting her rebellious style choice.

“Child, leave your brother alone.” Says Lucifer to the woman.

 _“What is it with celestial beings and calling adults children for no apparent reason?”_ Samuel wonders. The woman decides to tease to Lucifer by saying,

“And what would be in it for me, _Dad_?” She makes sure to accentuate the ‘dad’ part, as if that gives another meaning to the question. Whatever that context is, Samuel can’t spot it. What he has noticed was the fact that the stranger has to be the ‘sister’ Lucifer aforementioned in Hell.

“Trix, leave Sammy be for now.” Says Chloe to ‘Trix’. Samuel has started to already get annoyed by the fact that Chloe keeps calling him ‘Sammy’. Yes, Samuel is a name that is prone that get abbreviated. However, that doesn’t he wants it to be. Yet he kept quiet as Chloe beckons to Trix to come over. The fact that Chloe’s expression – and mostly like mood – has switched from joyful and relieved to concerned and serious was enough for Trix to understand something is the matter. And once she heard Lucifer explain the situation out of Samuel’s ear-shot, he notices her expression true making a similar transformation. Samuel stands there, frozen in place. He feels a shiver go down his spine. As if deep down, he feels a guilt. Yet Samuel ignores it. He simply decides to let things be and leave. This reunion is boring and he wants to explore the city. That’s what he told himself.

 

∘₊✧──✧₊∘

 

A humming is present. A soothing tune, a type of peace that Samuel desperately needs. He feels like he was having a hangover when he has been laying in his hotel bed. Lucifer has used one of his many blank checks to arrange a place for Samuel to stay. At that point, Samuel didn’t care much about it. Going back to Earth has been a lot more overwhelming than Samuel expected. Dealing with people that have expectations, ones that he never had desire to fulfil. _“Unlike Beatrice.”_ He bitterly thought to himself. His memories have been strange like that lately. It isn’t like bits and pieces were returning. However, Samuel could sense a change within himself. His emotions being completely mixed and contradictory to his own conscience. It is almost as if the old Samuel is resurfacing, yet is kept within a distance by a lack of memories. What would that Samuel be like? What if when he died he went to Hell with memories? Would he have become king, would he have come back home? There are many questions like that going around in Samuel’s head. Seeing as this is his second day back, and he has spent the entirety of yesterday with confusion in his head. He really wanted to get answers.

“Wake up, kid.”

 _“Oh for f-.”_ A pillow goes against his face. He throws the pillow and sees another stranger. The way she talks, her tone being that gritty and bored tone. Her complexion. Her outfit. _“This is Mazikeen.”_ She looks similar to her mother, yet her personality was different. Unlike Lilith, she doesn’t appear to have her ambition, her drive, nor her manipulations.

“What do you want?” He grumpily asks, his tone being surprisingly more hoarse and fatigued than intended.

“We’re heading to LUX, everyone wants to talk to you.” Her arms are crossed. She clearly is not enjoying picking up some ‘kid’.

“And why should I?” He says as he rolls his eyes. He couldn’t help but rub his eyes and go with his fingers through his hair. His hair clearly looks like Samuel just got out of bed, his curls having a party on his head.

“Are you gonna do anything else?” replies Mazikeen with a raised eyebrow. Samuel groans and gets up, not caring that he’s only wearing boxers. Hell taught Samuel to not care about such things. He simply fetches a suit and then got dressed in the bathroom. Today Samuel is wearing a deep purple with black, not feeling the classic black today.

 

∘₊✧──✧₊∘

 

Everyone is here. As far as Samuel knows. He has learned much about many of them from Hell. Daniel Espinoza is sitting by the bar with Amenadiel, Ella Lopez is seated with Eve by the couch, Chloe Decker and Lucifer Morningstar have found their comfort on the piano stool, finally Trixie Espinoza and Linda Martin are both standing by a standing table. Mazikeen Smith is standing next to Samuel as he joked,

“Wow, what a party.” It is clear sarcasm, especially with Samuel’s eye roll. Daniel already sighs,

“And just when I thought he couldn’t be a bigger-“ he stops himself from continuing the sentence.

 _“That’s one person hating me, who’s next?”_ Thinks Samuel to himself, nearly wanting to snicker from it. However, then Chloe spoke,

“Sammy, me and Lucifer thought it was a good idea for you to get to know everyone again. So”, she takes a second to look at Lucifer, not feeling confident that Samuel would agree, “we will all take turns and go up to the penthouse, you can ask us anything you like.” It is a weird plan, most certainly. Although Samuel presumes that Linda recommended it, she is a therapist after all.

“Anything?”

“Why not?” answers Lucifer with a smirk. Samuel can’t help but grin back at him. This is going to be very, very, interesting.


End file.
